Klaine, Doctors and Serious Wes
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Klaine! Wes being helpful! A dash of humor. I'm really not sure if it is hurt/comfort but I put it there to be safe! COMPLETE


**Hello people. I was thinking about doctors and this came too be.**

**SPOILER: and on glee Blaine's brother is supposed to come on! So I mention him in this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

Kurt and Blaine where cuddling on the couch watching lion king.

"Hey, Kurt." Burt said from where he was walking in.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest to look at his dad" yeah?"

"You have to go to the doctor today remember?" Burt asked.

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What's the matter baby?" Blaine asked with a concerned look on his face.

Normally Kurt would laugh at Blaine's easiness to call him baby with his father around but instead bit his lip and buried his head back in Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, tell him." Burt said

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's back for support.

Kurt shook his head.

"Bud, do you want me to tell him?" his dad asked sighing.

Kurt didn't answer.

"He's terrified of the doctor." Burt told Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, baby, look at me." Blaine asked.

Kurt slowly put his head up and looked in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I know it's stupid. You're probably going to break up with me." Kurt said sitting up.

"What? No I'm not!" Blaine said franticly taking Kurt's hand.

"Blaine, I'm 18 and I'm afraid to go to the doctor." Kurt stated.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"needles." Kurt sighed wincing at the thought of them.

"Kurt, I used to be afraid of them too." Blaine stated lifting Kurt's chin with his finger to look at him.

"Probably when you where 5." Kurt said

"No, actually. I just got over my fear when I was 16."

"Last year?" Kurt asked.

"Yup. And do you know what helped me?" he asked letting go of Kurt's chin.

"What?" Kurt asked

"I used to bring cooper."

"Your brother?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"Yes. I found that it helped me to bring someone who loves me." Blaine stated hinting at something.

"oh yeah?" Kurt asked with a glint in his eye knowing where this was going." Are you suggesting I take you?"

"maybe." Blaine said getting closer to Kurt.

"I would love that." Kurt whispered closing the space between them, lips connecting forgetting his dad in the room.

Burt cleared his throat.

They separated quickly blushing.

"Well, the appointment is in two hours. So get ready to go soon." Burt said awkwardly leaving.

Then something dawned on Kurt.

"Wait, cooper moved two years ago."

Blaine looked at his feet.

"Who did you take last time?" Kurt asked situating himself in Blaine's lap.

"Uh…maybe Wes." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt laughed" how did you ask him?"

"Well. He kind of offered." Blaine then started to tell him.

**_*flashback*_**

_crap. Blaine thought. I have to go to the doctors this weekend. But I don't have coop._

_Blaine was currently laying face down on his new bed at Dalton sulking._

_Wes, his roommate came in._

"_What's got you so down roomy?" he asked._

_Blaine didn't know Wes very well yet. And Wes didn't know he was gay either. Wes would probably ask for a room change if he found out._

"_Nothing." Blaine said._

"_Nothing my butt. Tell me now. I'm your friend." He said sitting next to Blaine on his bed._

"_Its stupid." Blaine said shaking his head._

"_A boy getting you down?" he asked._

"_wha- how did you know I was gay?"_

"_Please, you don't have any posters of girls on your wall. And plus, I saw you checking out Andrew the other day in math."_

"_And you're not going to hurt me?" Blaine asked bewildered._

"_Nah man I don't care if you like boys, girls or unicorns."_

"_Oh. Well that's not what this is about." Blaine said relived that Wes didn't care he was gay._

"_Then what's wrong?" Wes asked again._

_Blaine sighed." I'm a baby and am afraid of the doctor." He mumbled._

_Wes looked at him confused." The big deal is?"_

"_I usually go with my brother but he moved so I have to go by myself." Blaine blurted out closing his eyes._

"_How about your parents?" Wes asked. He noticed Blaine tense up._

"_What?" he asked_

"_My parents think that being gay is wrong so they don't give a damn about me. cooper is their perfect straight son." Blaine said trying to fight back tears._

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. But I have an idea." Wes said smiling._

"_What?" Blaine asked croaking slightly._

"_Ill go with you." Wes stated._

_Blaine looked at Wes with tears starting to come "really?"_

"_Yes. And cry or you'll burst like a balloon" Wes said._

_Blaine started to cry and Wes comforted the boy just sitting there hugging him._

_***end flashback***_

"That's sweet." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, after that I started to open up to him more." Blaine said

"Good. I have to thank Wes when we get to see him." Kurt said smiling.

"Yeah. I wish he didn't have to graduate. I miss him." Blaine said tightening his arms around Kurt.

"Don't worry. We will see him soon. I miss that little gavel freak too." Kurt said.

**Did the ending suck? I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
